Cutters and Lovers
by NickiTheWriter
Summary: Hermione realizes her life isn't what it seemed like, with a lost and broken heart and an endless mind, can she stop herself from cutting with the help of a lover? Or will she do something that she will regret in the future and will effect her whole life?


**Hey everyone this is my second story! I just wanted to say that it's only going to only be about Hermione's POV. They are in their seventh year. Thanks a ton!! –nicki**

"What? After so many years you're just leaving me for HER?" I yelled. I, Hermione Jane Granger, was not going to let go of Ron so fast, especially for him to go to Luna! "Hermione. We had some good times but Luna and me, I can just feel it, we're meant to be." He said calmly. What? Their meant to be? Since when? "Excuse me? Where.. where you cheating on me when we were together?" I asked, getting ready to kill him with my wand. "Uh.. well, obviously." He said. Oh no, oh no he didn't. I broke out and started crying. How could he.. how could I not see this? How could I be so dim witted and not see him, he WAS going out ever night, but he said that it was for business.

I got my wand out and pointed it to him, but then Ginny came into the common room. "Uh? Should I ask why you're about to hurt him in so much pain that he wished he were dead?" she asked. She sometimes made no sense, and that reminded me more and more of Ron. I dropped my wand and ran up the stone stairs. When I was finally in my bed, I saw that no one was there; they were all with their boyfriends. So instead of thinking, I cried myself to sleep. 

In the morning Ginny came to my bed and sat next to me. It was Saturday so we had no classes, but I wanted classes. "Ron told me everything last night. I'm so sorry, 'Mione. I asked him to think this over, but he said that he felt something for her, and lost a feeling for you." She said sadly. 

"Well, I lost everything with him. He is no longer my friend or my boyfriend, so I don't know why to hang out with him. I'll hang out with you and Harry. Is that okay?" I asked, feeling warm tears rolling down my face. "Yes! Of course, you are our best friend! I will never be like my brother and leave you like a wit." She said. I smiled a little, and then got a plastic bag and went into the bathroom.. yes, the one with Moaning Myrtle. 

She didn't come out, which was a plus for me. I took out the bag from my pocket and found the sharpest blade I owned. I slowly took the blade and held it to my wrist. I then slid my wrist and saw the red blood drip onto my white polo shirt. "Damn it." I said quietly, not wanting anyone to hear. I then washed my slid wrist and left the bathroom. 

"Granger? Why do you have blood on yourself? You haven't been doing anything naughty with the Weasel have you?" Draco asked when I accidentally bumped into him "You perv. Ron and I broke up yesterday so don't worry about me getting pregnant." I said and then walked away with his mouth open. 

I practically ran to the library, it was like second nature for me there. I turned the aisles and reached for a book. I turned around and there was Snape, getting in on my life. 

"Miss. Granger? May I ask why you have blood on yourself?" he asked looking at my shirt. I thought he was looking at my chest but, hey, he's a teacher. He kept looking at my shirt and I began to feel uncomfortable. "Yeah, um, I don't know." I said, lying. "Okay then, Miss Granger, come to the Slytherin common room and we'll make you take a lying potion." He said with a smirk. "Okay." I said, and his face fell. I had read how to lie and be checked 'not lying' on the test, so I was ready for anything. 

He brought me to the Slytherin Common room and he said a password, which I could not make out. When I entered the room I saw Malfoy and his usual group of friends. They all looked at me and stayed quiet, I guess because of Snape. "So, Miss Granger, you don't know why you got the blood on your shirt? Well we're going to cast a spell on you for you to tell me." He said. I guess he didn't notice that the whole room, which was pretty big, was awfully quiet. 

He took out his wand and yelled, "IMPERIO!" What? He was using an unforgivable curse on me! "Snape? What the bloody hell are you doing?" Malfoy asked standing up. "Listen, Draco! I will do whatever I can to know what she is thinking!" he said. Uh? "No! You can't use an unforgivable curse on her!" he yelled. He then took out his wand and then it was.. blank. 

**Well this was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed! Please review! **

**-Xoxo, nicole**


End file.
